I Love You - Snund Oneshot
by luvme123
Summary: Snake and Jund murdered someone. Why? What do they do? Read to find out! (Just a short Snund for my Waifu Theinkedoctopus on tumblr)


**I decided not to smut because it's been over a week and I still haven't gotten it done, hence the shortness as well. Sorry. Anyway, this is for my waifu who wrote me a snund fic, because I thought I'd return the favor and I did for once. **

**This is for TheInkedOctopus aka the waifu. Prompt was: Jund and Snake murder someone and are on the run, but the murder has them closer than ever. **

**Words: aprox. 1,278 **

**Warnings: hella gay, hella murder, almost dong touch**

**Enjoy. ;)**

Ecstasy fills the air in the worst kind of way. The short brunette kissing the grey-haired mountain of a man would've been sweet, had there not been a dead body surrounded by a pool of blood just below the joyful scene. The knives that they'd used tucked in to their jean pockets, their arms wrapped around each other. They were free to love without the prying, disapproving eyes of a stranger for just a moment.

"We have to hide the body," Snake says between kisses, and Scott nods.

"In a minute." Jund plants another kiss on Snake's lips before pulling apart and looking down at the body. "We actually killed him." He whispers. Snake chuckles.

"Yeah." Snake replies softly.

"How are we gonna hide it?" Jund kicks the leg of the body laying limply on the floor.

"You're gonna go buy a _lot_ of bleach," Snake tells him, holding his shoulders lightly, "And I'll dismember it. We'll bury different limbs across the woods by the park and drive up to my family's cabin; we'll be away for a while, but once everything's settled down again we'll come back. Ok?"

"Ok. But what if they ask why I'm buying so mucha the stuff? That _is_ a bit dodgy..."

"_Tell them you murdered someone and you have to hide the body,_" Snake says sarcastically, "I don't know, tell them you have white carpet and your dog has diarrhea or something just hurry up so we can get this done with." Jund nods and runs out of the house, tucking the knife deeper into his pocket. Snake sighs. "Guess I should call his girlfriend later and tell her he never showed up."

/

"I'm back!" Jund yells, walking in carrying three jugs of bleach. "There's more in the trunk if you need it."

"I might." Snake, who had long since moved the body to the bathroom tub down in the basement, grabs a jug and starts working, using an assortment of knives to cut up the flesh and break the bones. There were seven bags all together when he was done. The tub was a pale pink, thanks to the bleach, and it was soaking one last time before they headed out. Jund had set to work on the dining room floor where most of the blood and struggle had happened to be. It was clean now, and, to his dismay, he used a bit of dog shit to mask the bleach smell in case anyone showed up looking for his old friend.

"I _hated_ that son of a bitch." Jund mutters as Snake takes the bags out to the truck, plastic gloves covering his blood-stained hands.

"Never let us do anything involving each other. Couldn't express our own sexual identity."

"The bastard."

"We have to call Marie." Marie was the victim's, an old manager of theirs', girlfriend. Don was his name. They hated him, but pretended to love him, and spent time with him - but not in_ "that way"_ because _"that was gay"_ - exactly for this purpose. It had been planned for years, even months after they'd both quit to persue YouTube as a career.

"_What_? Why?"

"We'll make up a lie. Say he never showed up to our place, which he technically didn't, since we jumped him on the corner, and that we've been trying to get to him and he won't answer his phone." Snake says. He holds out his phone to Jund.

"You're having_ /me/_ call her?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, babe." Jund rolls his eyes and dials the number. "Turn down the radio, assho- Oh, hi, Marie. I was just calling to see if Don was home? ... No? ... Well, Snake and I invited him over a while ago, and he was supposed to be here at six, but it's eleven now. ... Oh, he hasn't been home since five thirty? Did he say where he was going? ... Well that's weird. ... Yeah, well Snake and I were just worried, we thought we'd call. ... Yep. ... Yeah, I'll tell him. ... Bye."

"I'm assuming she doesn't know where he is?" Snake asks, sounding amused.

"Left saying he was going to run errands and then to our place for a drink or two and never came home." A grin of his own was playing at Jund's lips and the car stops. Snake hops out and tosses him a shovel when he gets out behind him.

"Good. I don't think the cops will be willing to question us. We 'haven't seen him all night' anyways, so I don't think we have to worry about that. We just have to bury these and head out."

Jund pulls on a pair of gloves.

"Aight."

* * *

><p>The cabin comes into view and the couple let out a sigh of relief, tired from the drive, and relax their shoulders. Well, Snake does. Jund had fallen asleep half an hour into the drive. He pulls into the garage and parks, letting the music that he'd been playing lightly to fade out and the lights to turn on.<p>

He shakes Jund.

"Babe," He says tiredly, "We're here."

"Wha..? Oh, yeah." Jund rubs his eyes, sitting up. "That." He slides out Snake's door and leans against him for support as they walk into the old cabin. Snake flicks the lights on. It looked just like they'd left it last time, but they weren't too worried about that; no one ever visited here but them, even though Snake's siblings and cousins had free range to visit as well. They used it mostly for a quiet place to have sex, but the mini say definitely wouldn't hurt.

Snake helps Jund to the couch and curls up next to him.

"I'm glad we did this." He whispers to Jund.

"Murder?"

"N- Maybe. Regardless, I'm still glad we did it."

"Yeah."

Snake kisses Jund's head.

"I love you."

"And I love you."

"Prove it."

"I just murdered someone with you, I think that's proof enough." Jund laughs.

"What if it's not, though?"

"Then I guess I'll _have_ to show you." Jund gets on his hands and knees over Snake, and plants a kiss on Snake's lips.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Second wind?"

"I hope." Jund kisses Snake again, and Snake responds by rolling over, on to of Jund. He deepens the kiss just by pressing down lightly on Jund's waist with his own, gaining a shiver and a tightening of jeans. "Otherwise this is awkward."

A few weeks later, and the murder long forgotten, played off as a runaway, other problems the city had to deal with taking over, and Jund's holding Snake's hand as they wave at a friend on the street. No one noticed they were gone, thank goodness, and they instantly rejoined stream - much to fan's enjoyment. There was a bench dedicated to Don in front of the town's library, and the two stopped by it every now and then to "remember his good soul."

They apologize to Marie for missing the many vigil's and searches. A family issue, Snake's sister was having her child four months early and they wanted to be there to support her, they said. It was believable. His sister _had_ given birth to a beautiful baby girl whilst they were in hiding and they'd gone to see her.

"I love you." Jund says, looking down at the bench.

"I love you too."


End file.
